One hundred and 1 roses
by cuzimbored
Summary: ‘100 days away from you, 100 roses for each single one. I miss you babe. I love you, Troy.’


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my imagination.**

**Hello peeps. Thank you again for your comments and for adding me to your favorites.**

**I try hard for you.**

**I know I should update I am free, but my mind went to a dark place after the last chapter **

**and I need to get out of it so I can go to a romantic one.**

**Now, this one here should do the trick. It popped in my mind and I wanted to share with you. **

**You know I had to make it dirty lol**

**Let me know what you guys think. Peace.  
**

The city was laying under her feet. She darted her eyes on the tiny luminous points moving all the way down in the street. They looked like fireflies, busy going with their businesses, unsuspecting that she was looking down on them. She imagined some of them sitting in a restaurant, sipping wine; lovers, who could be just taking a stroll down the streets or making out in a dark corner. They could be mothers or fathers, rushing home to their families after a long day at work. Or maybe leaving them to start a night shift at some gas station, or a 24-hours diner.

She imagined how great it could feel to just be outside, feeling the fresh air entering their lungs, making their skin shiver and running through their hair. She closed her eyes and for one minute, she really felt the wind on her skin. She let herself drift away, not wanting the sensation to end.

"Mrs Bolton, what's your decision?"

She cringed, pushing her nails in her crossed arms. Well it was good while it lasted. She pivoted on her heels and stared at the man standing in front of her. Everything was perfect about him. His Armani suit, his hair, his cocky smile.

She hated him. She couldn't stand being in the room with him. He was one of those big company executives who thought that the world would gracefully bow down under each step they made. She hated him more knowing all the dirty, unscrupulous deals he's made to obtain such power and money. And it disgusted her to have to do business with him.

But in her profession, she had quickly learned that, the more perverse and disgusting they were, the more money they brought. Five years ago she would have spit in his face and said no without even thinking about it. But now, she had enough experience to recognize the smell of money. And this asshole was bringing in a ton.

It was sad though. There was a time when she really thought that her profession was about doing the right thing. Defending the innocent, standing up for the less fortunate. After she got out of East High and headed to Stanford, her head was full of ideologies, thinking she would change the world. Hell, she did it in High School, why wouldn't she believe that she could do it now too?

But it was her who changed. When she realized that despite the fact that she was extremely smart and excelled at what she does, she would never make it if she still had the same cute I-want-to-change-the-world mindset. It was either get with the flow or get gobbled up by it. She never was one to accept defeat, so she went with the damn flow. And now, she was doing it more for the challenge, the rush she felt when she'd won a difficult case, the satisfaction to see the other camp break before her. The firm she was working for was practically queuing the toughest, most disgusting cases at her door knowing that she would do anything to win. Which also meant, more money in their pockets.

This one wasn't any different. The bastard had stolen millions from the government and she would defend him, fight for him so he could walk away from some prison time that he certainly deserved. But she didn't care anymore. That was her job.

"Of course I accept to be your lawyer Mr. Whale."

They shook hands and she felt her stomach turn upside down. She clinched her teeth not to hurl. He gave her what he must think was being a charming smile and walked outside after telling her that his assistant would get in touch with her.

She wanted to remind him that she was going to defend him not his assistant, but gave up and turned her face to look at the city again.

Fireflies, who, because of the money the asshole had stolen, would have to loose their jobs, their houses, their self-esteem. Fireflies who were probably scratching their brains wondering what exactly would they feed their children or how they were going to pay for their cancer dying father's hospital bills.

And he wasn't even going to pay for it. Because she will show him how to get through the little holes that the justice system had. She felt her heart turn over again. She wasn't better than he was. They both were unscrupulous. It was because of her as well, that there was one more kid sleeping in the streets tonight.

She didn't hear the light knock on the door and startled when she heard her name. She turner around to see her assistant, Ginny Wardoff, looking at her, a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked, her hands full of folders.

Gabriella shook the nauseous feeling away and forced a smile.

"Just thinking. What's up?"

"Ook". Ginny put the folders on the table. "Why don't you go to your hotel room, get some rest?"

Gabriella walked up to her bag to pick up her blackberry and rolled her thumb on the ball.

"I'm not tired." Damn it, he didn't call her. Why hasn't he called?

"You look tired", Ginny insisted, walking up to her. "Go to your room, get a bath and get some sleep. We have an other meeting very early tomorrow."

Gabriella looked at the time on her phone and thought about what her friend had said. A bath would be good right now, to wash away all the shitty thoughts she had. But, on the other hand, she really didn't want to be alone. She glanced at her friend.

"Forget about tomorrow. Let's go out. Let's go get crazy." She giggled at her friend's expression. "You know… let's go out and get wasted, take our tops off and… dance on tables."

Ginny's face got even longer. "Why does that proposition sound odd?.. Oh yeah! Because you're a married woman." She screamed the last sentence, bending over Gabriella, as if screaming wasn't enough to make herself heard.

But Gabriella brushed it with a waving hand. " You're no fun. And besides, I would gladly give my husband a lap dance right here, right now. But I can't.. because he is working… on the other side of the world…. just like I am." Her voice was less giddy and Ginny immediately picked on it.

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he misses you too."

"I know he does. I just don't want to bother him"

Ginny looked at her putting back nervously some documents in her big Gucci bag.

"How do you know you will bother him? Imagine if he thinks the same thing… "

Gabriella tilted her head back, laughing.

"What I meant was… right now it is what?" She looked at her phone again. "9:30 AM in LA? So he's probably already on the set, filming and you know he always turns off his phone when he's filming."

"So leave him a message"

"He will call when he's available"

Ginny lifted her hands in the air in exasperation.

"He will be available when _you, _you will be busy."

Gabriella grabbed her bag and started walking outside of the room. Ginny quickly picked up the folders she left on the table and ran after her.

"So.. You wanna come with me or not?"

"No Gabriella. I told you to go get some sleep. You need to be alert tomorrow. It's a big case."

Gabriella let out a big sigh and walked out of the elevator. The ride to the hotel was boring as hell as Ginny kept on reminding her the shitty day that was waiting for her. More assholes to see, more dirty hands to shake.

They were in the lobby of Gabriella's hotel when Ginny stopped, hitting her forehead. "Shit, I forgot to lock the doors"

Gabriella turned to her, surprised. "What?"

Ginny gave her a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

"We rented that office Ginny."

"I know, I know", her voice was very whiny, like she wanted to cry. She started backing up. "I'm going back right now. I'll give you a call in the morning."

"No. You call me tonight to let me know if everything is still at it's place."

Gabriella shook her head watching her disappear in the entrance and got in the elevator that was waiting for her.

She looked at her phone again, feeling a hole inside of her. She missed him so much. But what she said to Ginny was true. She would wait for him to call her. Not that he would be mad, he would be so happy to hear her voice, it's just…she was feeling bad.. sad and didn't want to pass her sadness on to him. She looked at her phone again, biting her lips. How about she sent him one text. It wouldn't hurt. If he wasn't busy, he would call her and if he was.. Well… he won't reply.

Her message was short and sweet. "Hi" That's it. She put the phone back in her purse and leaned on against the wall, looking at the light of the elevator going from a number to the next.

Troy Bolton. Her husband. A smile slowly appeared on her face. God did she love the man. It felt like it was just yesterday that she met him at the ski lodge and that they were forced to sing together. They immediately clicked and had been inseparables since. Until now. They were leaving in different cities most part of the year, him being an actor and her an international lawyer.

Most of their conversations happened on the phone or via MSN. And when, like right now, they were in different time zones, their conversations were reduced to leaving messages or just a quick text in between meals. She was saddened when it happened but at the same time really liked the steamy sex they'd have when they'd finally meet or spending every second together. When they were home together, he wouldn't even let her go out to buy food on her own or would always have a possessive hand around her waist.

Most women would feel insecure to spend so much time apart from their husbands but hey, call her a fool. She trusted him and when she'd look into his eyes, she knew that he desired only her. Sometimes, she would watch him on TV, going on his press tours to promote his movies and see all the screaming women and girls, practically throwing themselves at him and she knew he liked it. He liked the attention and she thought that she might have too, if she was in his shoes. Or she would walk by a magazine's stand and see some article about him with an other actress.

But none of that bothered her. For some reason, he'd always make her feel like she was the only one who counted. Of course, here and then, jealousy would bite her heart, but he would hold her so tight that he would make it all go away.

The elevator doors opened up in a subtle ding and she dragged herself out. She was suddenly feeling really tired. Maybe Ginny was right, she really needed some sleep. She looked from the corner of her eyes an old woman pushing a cart and smiled back at her, while opening her door. She immediately smelled something funny, like roses, and shook her head, thinking that the lady with the rolling cart probably came in her room and sprayed some air freshener or something. Well, at least this one smelled like her favorite flowers.

Throwing her keys with her bag on a sofa, Gabriella walked bare feet to the kitchen. She didn't even bother turning on the lights, it's been three days already and she knew the place by heart. The light coming out of the fridge blinded her and it took her some time to readjust her eyes, so she could be looking for something to eat.

But of course it was empty. She never wanted to buy food to stock up during her trips, refusing to feel at home. Her home was in LA with her husband and although these hotel rooms were becoming more and more like every other, she never put any personal touch to them. She pouted and went back to the living room to order some food. Once done, she decided to get her bath ready and this time, turned on the lights in the room.

Her mouth dropped open, receiving the biggest shock of her life. The bedroom was covered with rose's stems. They were everywhere. On the bed, on the floor, on the dresser… every single place was covered with red roses. She realized that was what she smelled.

She bent down and picked up one stem, bringing it to her nose. They were fresh, so it hasn't been long since they were there. She turned around, looking at the door wondering if the lady had anything to do with it. A card. There was surely a card. She roamed her eyes everywhere and finally saw it on her pillows. Trying not to step on the roses, she crossed the room and let herself fall on the bed, recognizing the hand writing. Her heart jumped in her throat when she read the message.

' _100 days away from you, 100 roses for each single one. I miss you babe. I love you, Troy_. '

She pressed her hand against her mouth, feeling tears burning her eyes to finally let out a nervous laugh. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it echoing throughout the whole room.

"Oh Troy.", She whispered, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. How did he manage to do that? She had to talk to him, to hear his voice. She ran back to the living room, not caring that this time, she was killing the roses under her steps. She was looking for her cell phone when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's this?", she distractedly answer, her hand lost inside her bag. Why did she put her phone in that damn bag?

"You called room service?"

The food, of course. She completely forgot about it. She walked to the door, one hand still buried in her bag. As soon as she opened the door, she felt her hand hit the phone and buried her head inside the bag to locate it.

"Hi. Thank you so much. You can put it right here, thanks. Gotcha!" she let out a triumphant laugh, looking at the phone in her hand then looked at the waiter and almost fell on the floor.

*******************

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ginny ran back inside the hotel lobby and stopped, looking intensively around her. She finally saw him sitting on a sofa, in the back, a baseball cap on his head and pretending to read a magazine that he held in front of his face. She quickly walked up to him.

"You know how much I hate lying to her."

Troy Bolton, put down the magazine and fixed the cap on his head, a huge grin on his lips. "This is for a good cause Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. " You owe me big time."

"Anytime darling.", his smile was still very present. "The roses?"

Ginny pulled her folding hands higher on her chest and nodded.

"They are in her bedroom as you requested. 100 of'em."

"Perfect", he stood up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "That's my girl. Are you sure she's not unto us?"

"No, but…"

She stopped, watching Troy pulling out his phone out of his jeans pocket. His smile grew even bigger when he showed her the screen.

"She texted me", he was excited like a little boy and Ginny couldn't help but smile. "That's my cue. Thanks again G."

"Wait", he turned around, with his eyebrows up. "She's not in the best of moods."

"I'll fix that."

He winked at her and headed inside of the elevator. Leaning at the exact same spot Gabriella did earlier, Troy looked at the light jumping the numbers as well. Three months and 10 days, he hadn't seen his girl, smelled her sweet perfume or felt her body against his. The shooting for the movie was only to go for 3 months, but they suddenly pushed it back due to some intensive fights training and sequences he still had to go through.

But today, _today_ he missed her more than ever. He had just finished filming an intense love making scene for the movie and was trying to get the character out of him in his trailer when he heard the door knocked. He instinctively yelled to come in to see his co-star walking up to him with just a cloth around her. Not understanding what was happening, he asked if there was anything he could do for her.

She immediately jumped at his neck and started kissing him.

"What the fuck?", he asked her, pulling her away.

She removed the cloth and revealed her naked body. " I want you too Troy.", she whispered in a deep sexy voice.

"Say what?"

She walked up to him again. "I know that you want me. Earlier on the set, when we were making love, I felt how much you desired me."

Troy opened his mouth, shocked.

"Tina, with all due respect, we were making a movie. It's called acting. I was pretending to make love to you."

She tried to hug him again but he swiftly got on the other side of the tight room. "Stop that game Troy, I know you want me."

He put his hands in front of him and spoke slowly, anger starting to build up.

"Tina, you are a very beautiful woman and I feel flattered but…" He put his finger up to make his point. "I am married and I love my wife. I would _never_ cheat on her."

She put her hands on her hips and bucked her body to show her curves. "She doesn't have to know."

Troy let his hands fall realizing that she wouldn't back out. What the hell was he supposed to do? If he was too harsh with her, she could probably get mad and their chemistry would be ruined for the rest of the movie. But not in a million years would he cheat on his wife. Since the beginning, Gabriella had made it very clear. He cheats, he hits the door. That was very important to her and he respected that. Made him love her more cause he knew that she was applying the same concept on her as well.

He ran a hand on his hair and that's when the idea came.

"All right Tina, wait for me here ok? I'll be right back."

He left his trailer and sprinted to the director's. He asked him the time he was needed on the set the next day, made a quick mental calculation and realized that his plan could actually work. So, he ran back to the trailer and apologized to the naked woman in front of him, saying that the director wanted him to do some additional training and that he had to go. Without even waiting for her answer, sprinted again to his rented car and called his wife's assistant to arrange everything.

He agreed that the sex scene was disturbing but what his co-star didn't realize, is that he was thinking about Gabriella the whole time. The elevator stopped and opened up to let in a middle aged woman with her teen daughter. As soon as she saw him, she started screaming although Troy was gesturing her not to. Her mother pushed her inside the elevator and ordered her to stop screaming.

"Mom do you have any idea who this is?", she was out of breath but still found enough to talk very loud. "Troy Bolton, this is Troy Bolton."

Her mother glanced over to him, a disbelief look on her face.

Troy removed his hat and smiled at them.

"Hi. Listen, um, can I ask you for a favor?"

The girl started screaming again and her mother had to shut her up with her hand on her mouth.

"Sorry about that", she apologized to him.

"That happens a lot", he nodded, still smiling but feeling his ear screeching. "But could you please keep this quiet? I want to surprise my wife and spend some private and quiet time with her, without being bothered. Do you think you guys could not mention it?"

The girl had stopped screaming but was pulling out her cell phone from her purse.

"Can I have a picture with you, please?"

"He doesn't want to be bothered Anne", her mom replied, taking the phone from her hands.

"No, a picture won't bother me". He put his arm around the girl's shoulder and posed with one of his look-good-for-the-camera face.

"I'm so gonna post this on twitter", the girl squealed.

Troy saw the door open again and exhaled when he realized it was his wife's floor.

"All right, you have a good night."

"Bye Troy and I promise, no one will know you're here.", the girl yelled in the hallway and Troy smiled one last time at her before the doors closed.

"Oh boy", he let out a big sigh and walked up to Gabriella's door. He was about to knock when he noticed a waiter coming out of the opposite elevator, heading his direction. He smiled again. Perfect timing.

****************************

"Troy?"

She couldn't believe it. Her eyes went from his smiling blue-eyed face to his blue vest and finally his old sneakers. That wasn't possible, she was hallucinating. There was no way that her husband could be standing there in front her. He was filming a movie back home in LA and couldn't possibly get out of the set until the movie was done, which wouldn't happen for an other two weeks.

Her eyes went back to his face and saw that he was amused by her stupor. Without saying a word, he put a hand inside his vest and pulled out a rose.

"And one", he said softly. She grabbed it, feeling tears in her eyes again. Her voice was hollow when she spoke.

"What's the "one" for?"

He walked in closer, running his finger on her cheek.

"Cause you're my _one_ and only."

She jumped on him, circling her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his, to quickly step back, scrunching her nose, a disgusted pout on her face.

"You stink?"

He blinked, his hands still in the air like he was holding her.

"What? They don't provide showers on your big movie set?", she continued, pressing the rose on her chest.

Troy finally let down his hands and looked hurt.

"I traveled from the other side of the world to see you, bought you 100... and _one_ roses and this is how you welcome me, Montez?"

"Baby come on.", she removed the hat and stepped back again.

"You haven't even washed your hair. They let you film like this? What kind of a movie is that?"

He took advantage of her being close to pull her against him.

"You know when mommy is not with me, I miss her so much that I forget to take care of myself."

She giggled and put her hands on his chest. "Is that so?"

He leaned to kiss her on her neck and she trembled.

"Hmm!", he sow soft kisses along her neck and Gabriella held on to his shoulders not to fall, feeling weak in the knees. "Besides, we're in this together right? For the best and for the worst, my wife."

He sucked on her neck and pressed hard on her ass with both hands. She let out a loud sigh, feeling moist already.

"Troy", she whispered in his ear. "You really stink."

"Doesn't that turn you on?" His hands were now running pulling up her skirt and gently caressed her thigh.

Gabriella buried her hands under his shirt, lingering her fingers on his belly, feeling the muscles contracting under her touch. She sticked out her tongue in his ear and whispered.

"If you go take a shower, I promise I will do that stuff I never want to do."

He immediately pushed away and looked at her with big round eyes. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Gabriella burst out laughing when she saw him quickly removing his shoes and socks, sending them flying across the room.

"Where's the bathroom?"

He was already getting the vest out and was working on his pants. She pointed to the bedroom and laughed even louder when he skipped on one foot, while trying to remove his pants at the same time. God did she love that man.

She smelled the flower she was still holding, a huge smile on her face. She still couldn't believe it. It was those little things that made her fall in love with him more and more. She started twirling in the room stepping on clouds, humming, the flower still under her nose. But let out a loud scream when she felt her feet leaving the ground and two strong arms lifting her.

"You're coming with me". Troy was carrying her inside the room, holding her against his chest. She threw her hands and feet in the air, protesting.

"Troy put me down."

"If I have to take a shower now, so will you."

Her laugh echoed in the room. " I'm still dressed Troy."

He put her down in the shower stall and whispered. "Not for long babe".

Gabriella shivered feeling his hands working on removing her clothes. He was already naked and she couldn't take her eyes off his body. She totally understood why every other woman in the world was fainting in his presence, but he was hers. She brought their naked bodies together and circled his hips with both hands, offering her lips.

She didn't need to beg. Troy's tongue was already in her mouth, savoring her taste. His hands was cupping her ass, bringing her body even closer to his. God did he miss that. He could feel her body tremble and that only accentuated his desire. He reached out his hand and turned on the faucet. Stepping back, he took a moment to watch the water fall on his wife's body. It was going down on her breasts, her belly to land on the few hairs she had let grown in between her legs. Troy felt his erected member ache. Shit! He needed to feel her around him right now. He captured her mouth again, his fingers slowly playing with her tits.

Gabriella was restless. Slipping a hand between their bodies, she rubbed his penis, slowly at first then speeding up bit by bit. He groaned while running his lips down her neck to finally swallow her breast while slipping a finger in her beating cavity.

"Baby I don't care about all this, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me now.", she moaned between her teeth, grasping for air.

He lifted her again to bring her inside the room and laid her on the bed, without removing the roses. Once again, he took a minute to look at her. The red contrasted with her black hair that was laying all around her. She was gorgeous. He felt like he could never love anyone else the way he loved her.

"Baby", she whispered softly reminding him that she was still waiting for him.

He picked up his jacket left on the floor and grabbed the condom box he had bought earlier. Pulling out the rubber out of his foil wrap, he rolled it on himself and went back to her. She was still laying in the same position with her eyes closed and only her labored breath told him that she was anticipating his comeback.

Pulling himself on top of her, he pulled her legs apart. She told him no foreplay and he didn't want to wait either so, with one thrust, he was inside of her, making her moan loudly. He was on his knees and was using his hips, going deeper and deeper feeling her walls close up around him.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip not to scream and drove her hips up to give him more access. They both moaned at the same time and he pulled her completely up, wrapping her legs around him. Their eyes locked, their breaths short while their bodies followed the same rhythm, begging for relief.

Gabriella suddenly felt the need to hold on tight to his shoulders, feeling like she was falling down into a hole.

"Yes, baby right there", she was mumbling but she knew he could understood what she was saying. He always knew how to make her reach unbelievable heights and tonight, he was doing it again.

All of her body shook violently and she called out his name moving her hips faster up and down his shaft. And it was at the same moment that she felt him pressing hard on her butt and bite her shoulder. They came together, clinging to each other's body, out of breath, haggard.

"I love you.", she finally said in a very low voice.

Troy kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you more."

They kissed deeply again but Gabriella groaned in pain, feeling her legs going dead.

"Baby I can't feel my legs", she said against his lips.

Troy smiled and carefully laid her down and went to the bathroom to throw away the used condom. He laid on the bed next to her, pulling her to lay on his chest.

"Gabi?"

"Hmm?", she felt very relaxed and was already fallen asleep. The smell of the roses filled the room and that was the most wonderful thing ever.

"Would you mind waking me up in one hour? I don't want to miss my flight."

She pulled herself off him, leaning on her elbow. "You have to go so soon?"

"I still have a movie to make baby." His eyelids were closing.

"I thought… so you only came here, specially for me?", she insisted but only got his snore for answer.

She smiled, putting her head back on his chest to quickly giggle when she realized that he still didn't take a bath.


End file.
